Please Don't Leave Me!
by Grace of Skye
Summary: A small injury becomes life-threatening, after being ignored for a long time. Hiroto is put into hospital, and Ulvida is left broken-hearted when she learns that her un-admitted crush may have only days to live. Can love save Hiroto, or will he have to leave Ulvida? I suck at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, minna!

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!

It may seem kinda yaoi-like at some points, but it's supposed to be HirotoXUlvida~

Rated T because I'm really paranoid about this stuff!

_**STORY ~Chapter One~**_

HIROTO'S P.O.V.

Urgh! Life is SO BORING! The Aliea calamity ended about 2 moths ago, but I still haven't ajusted to being back in Sun Garden. When we were in Aliea all we did was train, strut around looking bad-ass, and train some more.

"You ready, Hiroto?" Midorikawa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I replied, preparing to take my shot at the goal, that Saginuma was protecting.

"Gimme everything you got!" he yelled to me

"You know I will!" I yelled back, preparing to shoot "TENKUU OTOSHI V3!"

"Drill Smasher V4!" Saginuma's singature bursts out and makes instant impact with my shot, but Tenkuu Otoshi wins easily. I fall back to the ground and land on my feet with a thud. I wince in pain as my leg hurts me.

ULVIDA'S P.O.V.

Huh? Hiroto looks as if he's hurt, the way he landed didn't look too good...

_Later..._

I run to catch up with Hiroto.

"Hiroto-kun!" I call out

"Yeah?" he turns around to face me, bewildered by the note of worry in my voice.

"Are you alright?" I ask him

HIROTO'S P.O.V.

Ulvida-chan glances down at my leg, she must have noticed me wince. I smile and lie, what else can I do? I can't let her worry about me, I'm fine.

"I'm fine" I say, with a fake laugh "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"It's just, I saw the way you landed after your shot and you looked like you were hurt so-"

"I'm fine" I lie again, and I wave and walk off to my room. She gazes after me, I know she's worried. My leg is really hurting now, and I can't stand up. I sit on my bed and undo my cleats. I then take off my sock on my left foot, revealing a large bruise and a fairly deep cut. I wince again when I look at it. But I'm ditracted by a knock at my door. I hurriedly put my sock back on and open my door, trying to hide my limp. It's Hitomiko

"Hiroto" she says, a note of worry was in her voice too "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lie for the 3rd time today, and fake another smile.

"Are you sure? Ulvida told me that you were possible hurt"

"I'm not hurt at all, I'm absolutely fine!" I say again, trying to hide my wince as my leg throbs badly. Apparently, my poker face isn't as good as I thought it was

"Let me see your leg" Onee-san asks me, her worry rising

"I told you, I'm fine" I tell her insistantly - if she saw my leg, I knew she would FREAK OUT!

"Okay then" she sighs "I guess I have no reason not to beleive you"

_Later..._

"You're not done yet are you, Hiroto? We're just getting started!" Saginuma yells to me, as he sees me panting.

"No way" I reply, struggling to get up, but hiding it.

"Take another shot!" he shouts, and I nod. I run up preparing to shoot, but suddenly I feel a jolt of immense pain, then black.

ULVIDA'S P.O.V.

I knew you were hurt, but I never expected you to be hurt so bad! I'm sat next to Hiroto-kun's hospital bed, crying. He collapsed on the field earlier, and I called the ambulance for him. The nurse, I think her name's Emi, said that Hiroto had a major leg injury, I can't beleive he never said anything about it! I cry harder, I know that Hiroto hated hospitals, and now he would be trapped in one for quite a while. Emi said that she could have healed Hiroto's injury quite quickly if he had come earlier, but now apparently, it was serious.

"Why?" I whisper to him, tears spilling from my cheeks "Why do that to yourself? Why?"

_To be continued..._

Me: I hope that wasn't too bad!

Takoizu: Rushed as Hell and boring

Me: TT^TT

Tokoizu: You're a kind person, Takoizu-chan -.-''

Takoizu: Hmph!

Hira: ^^'' Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, look who FINALLY posted the second chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS ABOUT TWO YEARS OLD – I KNOW IT IS CRAP. BUT I'M GONNA CONTINUE POSTING THE ORIGINAL STORY, AND THEN I'LL POST THE MUCH MUCH MUCH BETTER REWRITE. YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO ABANDON THIS STORY UNTIL THE REWRITE IS POSTED.**

_**STORY ~Chapter 2~**_

HIROTO'S P.O.V.

I groan in pain, and open my eyes as far as I can manage. I'm in a hospital room (oh crap, I hate hospitals!) with Ulvida sat ona chair next to my bed, fast asleep. Urgh, now what? I can't just sit here till she wakes up. The curtains are open, and judging by the light outside - it's about midday. I don't want to wake Ulvida up, so what should I do? Ouch! My leg is killing me...

"Hiroto-kun!" Ulvida suddenly gasps "You're awake!". I smile at her weakly, trying hard not to yelp in pain.

"Hi" is the only word I can manage, before the black begins to catch up with me. The last thing I hear is Ulvida screaming my name, then, once again, black. I was out of it for at least 3 days. When I woke up, I found that I was in my room. The orphanage seems empty except for me. I get up slowly and look around my room. I notice that there's a note on my bedside table. I recognise Hitomiko's handwriting, and I read it –

_Hiroto,_

_Sorry about you having to wake up in the house alone, but me Saginuma, Ulvida Burn, Gazelle and everyone else had to leave for a camping trip that the little kids begged to go on. Midorikawa is staying with you though. Although, he doesn't know about you getting hurt. Tell him if you want to, but he may get upset if you do. He'll get home from school at 3:00. Good luck with him!_

_Love, Hitomiko_

Crap. Now I'm alone in a house till Midorikawa gets back. He's my best friend and of course I like him, but he gets a bit upset when he has to stay home when everyone else goes on a trip. He hates it becuase he's too young to go camping with me Ulvida and Saginuma when we go. He's 13 and I'm 14. I look at the wall clock - 1:57 PM. Now what the hell am I going to do for 2 hours?!

Me: *Ugly sobbing*

Takoizu: What's up with you?

Me: This fanfic...no. Just no. *continues sobbing*

Tokoizu: She's been scarred by how bad this fanfic is.

Me: *Curls up into a ball* I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...

Hira: *Sweatdrop* Uhhhh...Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

HIROTO'S P.O.V.

After what seems like an age, I hear the door open and Midorikawa walks in.

"I'm home, Hiroto-kun!" he calls "Hey! Where are you?"

"I'm in my room!" I call back, getting up and pretending to be reading hurriedly.

"Were you still asleep?" he asks me, laughing. I smile and laugh too

"Yeah, I was pretty tired" I reply, putting down the book I was pretending to read (Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire) and slowly standing up.

"What do you want to do?" he asks me, smiling his kawaii childish smile

"Are you hungry?" I ask him "I'll make some food for us".

_Later, downstairs..._

Wow, making pasta is harder than it looks...I hope Midorikawa won't mind that it looks like I literally threw it on the plate. I make my way out of the kitchen and push the lounge door open with my elbow. Midorikawa is sat watching Lion King (a movie me and him have always loved and watched together) and he greets me with his special grin

"That look yummy~" he comments, taking a plate out of my arms and sitting down at the coffee table to continue watching Simba and Nala go into the bone-yard. I smile and sit down next to him, watching the sweet animated movie happilly.

_4 days later..._

_Midorikawa had developed a fever and was in bed, with Hiroto taking care of him. Hitomiko, Saginuma, Burn, Gazelle, Ulvida and everyone else were due to come home that evening._

"Here, eat up" I say gently, smiling as I feed him chicken soup. He eats it, smiling and also blushing slightly out of embarrasment.

"A-arigatou" he says, coughing as soon as he had finsihed his sentance. I gently rub his back as he coughs and splutters. I pick up the empty bowl and begin to walk out, turning and saying "I'll be just downstairs if you need me, you should get some sleep" then quietly closing his bedroom door. As I begin to climb down the stairs my leg starts panging agonizingly. I scream out in pain and I fall (Man, I REALLY wish our stairs were carpeted now!). My vision is blurry and my entire body is killing me, but I open my eyes and lean up as far as I can. My clothes are blood-stained and I have loads of bruises and large-ish cuts all over me. I glance down at my left leg, and come face-to-face with the worst. Most of the skin is ripped away, leaving a pure blood-filled mess and I'm pretty sure that the bones were shattered to pieces. I scream out in agony and my heads hits the floor hard. The last thing I hear is Midorikawa screaming my name and shuddering at the sight of so much blood.

_**To be continued...**_

Me: What...was_ that_?

Takoizu: Crap, that's what

Tokoizu: Don't be rude, Takocchi~

Takoizu: *Starts chasing Tokoizu whilst he laughs mockingly*

Hira: *Facepalms and tries to break up the twins' fight*

Me: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

ULVIDA'S P.O.V.

"Hurry up!" I scream at Hitomiko as she drives us back home from our camp trip. We juust got a panicky call from Midorikawa asking desperately for us to help. Apparently Hiroto collapsed and fell down the stairs, and from what I gathered - he was seriously hurt.

"I'm going as fast as I can, and you screaming at me doesn't help!" Hitomiko yelled back, swerving and narrowly avoiding colliding with someone's garden fence

"We have to see if Midorikawa's okay" Saginuma said, and I hit him across the face bursting into tears.

"Hiroto just collapsed and fell down the _stone_stairs and all you can think about is Midorikawa!" I screech at him in disbelief and anger. He blinks at me, obviously taken aback by my outburst.

"I'm sorry..." he apologizes, looking guilty for making me cry "I'm just worried about how Midorikawa's dealing with Hiroto being hurt. He cringes at the sight of the slightest bit of blood, let alone what he's possible facing now"

"We're here!" Hitomiko cries, practically throwing herself out of the car and sprinting into the house, me and Saginuma at her heels.

"Oh my God..." she cries in horror, bursting into tears. I look at Hiroto for about a second, then hastily turn away - I just can't take looking at him. He's sprawled out on the floor, face screwed up in agony and almost all of his body painted with blood.

"Hiroto!" I hear Saginuma scream and I glance round to see him run to Hiroto's side constantly calling his name. Hiroto...Why? Why did you overwork yourself? Why did you go so far?!

_To be continued..._

Me: Just two more pieces of crap until the rewrite graces the earth!

Hira: Wait, where are the twins?

Me: *Jerks a thumb at a cage behind her, still looking at her laptop*

Hira: O...kay?

Me: Reviews please! *grins*


End file.
